Quem botou Veritasserum no meu suco de abóbora?
by Elora de Cluriclaun
Summary: Sirius decide ser sincero com Remus. SLASH


**OBS:** Esta fic foi escrita para a 2ª fase do Projeto "Like a Brothers my Ass", da seção Sirius/Remus do fórum Seis Vassouras.

Tema: a boa e velha primeira declaração de amor

_____________________________________________________________________________

"**Quem botou Veritasserum no meu suco de abóbora?"**

By Elora

"Ai!"

"Tem certeza que não quer ir para a enfermaria?"

"Não, eu vou ficar bem, só preciso me deitar um pouco."

"Ok, você quem sabe."

"Desculpa Sirius, você está perdendo o jogo por minha causa, foi uma idéia estúpida, logo depois da lua cheia..."

"Não esquenta Remus."

"O que foi? Está rindo do quê?"

"Nada."

"Fala!"

"Besteira... É que... eu senti falta disso."

"Do que? Eu desmaiando em cima de você?"

"De conversar com você, seu bobo. É bom você estar falando comigo de novo."

"Ai, droga..."

"Remus! Você não vai desmaiar de novo, vai?

"Eu estou bem, estou bem. São essas malditas escadaSIRIUS! O que que você está fazendo!? Me põe no chão, eu posso andar sozinho!Sirius! SIRIUS!"

"Moony, meus ouvidos!!! Tem certeza que você está mesmo doente? Ficou tão enérgico de repente..."

"Não, estou fingindo, só pra você me carregar pela escola inteira!"

"Foi o que pensei."

"Sirius, eu estava brincando!"

"Eu sei, eu também. Relaxa Moony, por que está tão nervoso?"

"E-eu não estou nervoso, é que você fica rindo não sei exatamente de que me sacode todo, isso dói!"

"A culpa é sua. Você fica muito engraçado quando está nervoso."

"E-e-eu não estou nervoso!"

"Pára de reclamar, já chegamos."

"Posso andar agora?"

"E deixar seu zeloso amigo ser acusado de negligência caso você se acidente na subida para o dormitório? Nem pensar!"

"Sirius, está me sacudindo de novo..."

"Foi mal, foi mal."

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Pronto, está entregue, não tão são, mas a salvo. Não foi tão ruim, foi?"

"Er... não... muito. Mas mesmo assim, obrigado Sirius."

"Esquece. Você está bem mesmo?"

"Ahã."

"Ok, então eu já vou."

"Tá."

"Hum..."

"Não se preocupe zeloso amigo, acho que não tem como eu me acidentar aqui na cama, sabe."

"Muuuito engraçado, mas... er... eu estava aqui pensando, será que você não precisa de mais um cobertor?"

...

"O que foi? Está me olhando assim por quê? Geralmente sou tão ruim assim?"

"Na-não...nada. É, acho que realmente está um pouco frio aqui."

"Pronto."

"O-obrigado."

"Bom..."

"O jogo já deve estar acabando..."

"É, então... Ahhhhh, merda! Quer saber, acho melhor ficar aqui com você. Dá uma beira aí."

"Sirius, eu estou bem, é sério, não precisa... o jogo..."

"Dane-se o jogo, eu quero ficar. Atrapalho?"

"N-não!"

"Ótimo!"

...

"Moony, está me olhando daquele jeito de novo."

"Hã, desculpa..."

"É mas, continua olhando..."

"Estou tentando entender."

"O que?"

"Você."

"Ah, então é isso que você fica fazendo quando me olha assim? Pensei que estivesse gamado..."

"cof,cof...Viu? É isso que dificulta."

"O que?"

"Entender você, é difícil enxergar além do personagem Sirius Black, ele não baixa a guarda nunca."

"Personagem?! Então você acha que eu estou representando?"

"Não está?!"

"Ah, entendi! É a febre, certo?"

"Típico de Sirius Black, tentando desviar do assunto com piadinhas sarcásticas."

"Hum, hum... Pensei que eu fosse difícil de ler."

"E é. Às vezes você é gentil, generoso, mas outras... você diz coisas, e faz coisas como se não se importasse com mais ninguém. Eu nunca sei o que esperar de você."

"Você está falando do lance com o Seboso?"

"N-não... também... e-eu não quero falar sobre isso! É só que, eu já tinha reparado, você é diferente, você age diferente quando não tem mais ninguém olhando, é isso que eu quero dizer."

"Você quer dizer quando não tem platéia e eu não tenho necessidade de aparecer? É isso?"

"Não fica zangado, mas é."

"Eu não estou zangado, estou curioso. Moony, que livros você anda lendo?"

"Ops, isso foi sarcasmo?"

"Merda!!! Ok, ok, você me pegou. Mas você está errado, eu não estou representando. Eu admito! Sou mesmo este babaca egocêntrico que todo mundo diz. É só você Remus, você e seu bom coração, que querem acreditar que eu possa ser um pouco mais que isso, mas eu não sou. O que acontece é que, eu apenas me sinto... diferente, quando estou com você."

"D-diferente como?"

"É...bom... não tenho esse tipo de conversa estranha com mais ninguém... Ahhhhh, sei lá!!! Estou sendo sincero, não estou? O que, segundo você, é uma raridade!"

"Não foi exatamente isso que eu disse. Acho que às vezes você é sincero até demais."

"Talvez, mas nunca sobre mim... não com você... não sobre você."

"Eu não entendo, Sirius."

"Eu sei! Eu sei... Ah, merda! Eu devia estar feliz e satisfeito só por você ter voltado a falar comigo depois do que eu fiz, mas eu não estou! Eu sei que não devia dizer estas coisas agora, mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo porque eu não quero mais lutar contra isso, não quero mais te machucar por isso e porque é uma merda ter tanto medo!"

"Medo?!"

"Medo de sentir, Remus, medo de querer, medo de dizer... E-eu quero ser gentil com você. Mais do que jamais quis ser com qualquer outra pessoa e de um jeito que me assusta por querer tanto... Eu...eu... AHHHHHHH!!! Droga, droga, droga... por favor, diz alguma coisa!"

"Sua mão está tão fria."

"Não, é a sua que está quente demais, Moony."

"Você está tremendo mais do que eu..."

"É... acho que estou mesmo."

"Sirius?"

"Hum?"

"Não precisa mais ter medo."

FIM


End file.
